


Comment dire « Je t'aime » ?

by Isa_Faradien



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Richard Armitage is so sexy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Si, au début, Margaret n'appréciait pas particulièrement John, ses sentiments ont rapidement évolué...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment dire « Je t'aime » ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais tellement hâte d'écrire quelque chose sur John et Margaret, puisque c'est un de mes couples préférés (d'ailleurs, le livre d'Elizabeth Gaskell est mon roman préféré en dehors de mes séries favorites), mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé quoi dire ^-^'

Margaret, au début, avait éprouvé à l'égard de John Thornton une véritable inimitié. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement les commerçants – ou manufacturiers, d'ailleurs.

Au fil du temps, après avoir appris à le connaître, elle avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments contradictoires à son égard. Elle l'appréciait en tant qu'homme mais ne l'approuvait pas en tant que patron de Malborough Mills. Ces sensations perdurèrent et s'amplifièrent au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit aux trois quarts convaincue qu'elle aimait John.

Elle avait pourtant refusé catégoriquement sa demande en mariage, car elle ne se sentait pas d'avouer cela à quiconque, surtout qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement sûre de ce qu'elle éprouvait.

Il avait très mal pris le refus, bien évidemment, et cela fit mal à Margaret de constater qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Elle aimait pourtant tellement le son de sa voix, si grave, si envoûtant, qui s'apparentait à de la soie. Elle aimait tant le bleu perçant de ses yeux, le noir de jais de ses cheveux, la chaleur réconfortante qui émanait de son corps.

Margaret finit par s'en convaincre entièrement : elle _aimait_ John Thornton de tout son cœur, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment le lui annoncer, surtout après lui avoir brisé le cœur d'une telle façon.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est mon premier écrit dans ce fandom, du coup je n'ai pas trop osé xD


End file.
